


Les8ifins Prompt 1

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Anonymous inquired:<br/>Despite her demeanor, Vriska is a total pillow princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les8ifins Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vriska being anything but a dom is way out of my comfort zone, but I can't say this wasn't fun to write.

Sucking in her breathe Vriska arches on the grass, covering her face with one hand, shy. Soft jolts of pleasure pulse up her body as Meenah swallows half of her writhing bulge; her tongue piercing running along the tip harshly. Shaking Vriska thrusts shallowly into her matesprite's mouth, chanting her name and singing praises. Meenah lets go of her bulge slowly trailing kisses down Vriska's thighs before slipping a finger into her nook.

“You doin' shell Vris?” Meenah asks, gliding up to nip at her neck sharply.

She twists her fingers a little, searching for something and Vriska sobs. Unable to speak outside of garbled moans, Vriska just nods and pushes back against the searching fingers. Grinning, Meenah adds another finger, stretching and rubbing until Vriska is panting roughly, begging hopelessly for more.

“Don't stop please don't stop”

Meenah grins and pecks Vriska on the lips. “Don't worry, we're just getting started.”


End file.
